Welcome To Rio
by Terra The Lemur
Summary: The Xiaolin monks have been to each of their homes except Raimundo's. While they are visiting Rai's family for his 18th birthday; they come to many bumps in the road and learn more than they needed about Raimundo and his father. What did they find out? Read on! RATED M FOR: Sex, Drug abuse, over indulgence of alcohol, extreme violence, and... thats about it!
1. The Beginning

Authors notes:

_Oh wow. Its been quite awhile since i've written a fanfic. Normally they're oneshots, but im gonna try and make this one a lot of chapters. (Yes. I know I have another one to finish, but I have to start from scratch on that one.) Anywho! This fanfic was just a thought and a song. It all revolves around one scene, but Im not going to tell you that!_

_This fanfic is about the Xiaolin dragons going to Brazil. It's gonna be packed with dancing, drinking, and maybe other things._

_The following fic is rated M for: sex, drug abuse, over indulgence of alcohol, extreme violence, and... thats about it! Hope this will appeal to the readers and I would love to get reviews._

ENJOY!

* * *

"Ah! Rio! How I've missed you!"  
The jubulant Brazillian shouted as Dojo flew them over his home town. Its been 5 years since Raimundo was given the possition of leader. They're all 18, except for Omi being 17; and they have been waiting to go to Brazil to party like rock stars! Today was the Dragon of the Wind's birthday; making the extremely excited leader more exuberant. He couldn't wait to see his family and his old amigos.  
"Alright Raimundo. Where do I go from here?" The dragon asked as he hovered over Rio's bay. The view from Dojo's back was incredible! The boats littered the water beautifully like a field with daisys. The Drago of Fire, Kimiko, hitched her breath over the beauty.

"This is most magnificent Raimundo. I am honored that you would bring us here."The Dragon of Water, Omi, exclaimed. Raimundo just smiled and looked over at Dojo. "I don't live around here. See where the slums are over on the south side, bring us over there and land; then Ill show ya where minha casa is." In five minutes the Xiaolin Warriors were planting their feet on the ground. Dojo curled up into the Dragon of Earth, Clay,'s hat. "M e! Pai! Estou em casa!" Raimundo yelled as he entered a small "shack". The others looked puzzled as they watched their leader walk inside. "Come on guys!" Rai waved to them and one by one, they slowly entered. His house seemed very homey and bland, but Rai didn't care. This was all he ever knew before he left for the Temple.  
"Meu filho! Est vamos esperando por voc !" A woman shouted as she walked out, arms wide, and wrapped them around the young Brazillian. "Mom. Could you please speak english? I have company who doesn't know Portuguese." He let out as his mother released him.  
"Excuse my bad manners. You must be Raimundo's friends!" The woman spoke as she hugged each one.  
"M'names Clay Ma'am." "I am Omi. Please to make your aquaintance."  
Before Kimiko could speak, Raimundo's mother leaned closer to her, examining the young teen. The woman soon bursted out with laughter and spoke once more.  
"Raimundo did not give you justice when he described you to me. You're much more beautiful." "MOM!" Rai yelped as he rushed to his mother's side to make her shut up.

"Filho." a rugged voiced echoed through the house. It made Rai jumped out of his mother's grip. If the monks didnt know any better; they would have thought Raimundo was shaking.  
"Oh. Pai. I didn't know you were home?" The leader shook as the man walked to him. This was obviously his father because it looked like Raimundo came out of his ass. The man was tall, dark skinned with shaggy brown hair and piercing green eyes. The Dragon of the wind's father placed his large hand on his son's head; ruffling his hair cracking a wide smile towards his friends.  
"Welcome to our home. I guess you are my son's friends from the temple?" The others nodded in unison as the tall man laughed. "Pai. You can quit messing up my hair.." Rai quietly barked as the man released his hand and wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulder. "Filho. Come with me. I need help with a few things out back." The two exited the house and Raimundo's mother led their guest to her kitchen.

* * *

**Hours later...**

"I was able to clean up some beds for you three to sleep in. I hope you can make yourselves comfortable." Mrs. Pedrosa spoke as she left the small bedroom that held a few shelves and two sets of bunkbeds. The three unpacked a few of their things in silence; all wondering where Raimundo is. It was like he fell off the Earth when he left with his father. Kimiko sighed as she placed her sheets on her bed, "I hope he's okay." Clay could hear the worry in her voice and walked to her side. "He left with his father Kim. I doubt anything'll happen. Don't worry." The cowboy cooed as he placed his arm around her shoulder for comfort. Almost as if that sentence was a signal; Raimundo walked in. There was something different about him as his feet dragged the ground. "Raimundo? Whhy so low in the gutters?" Omi said and Raimundo weakly smiled. "Thats down in the dumps Omi, and I'm fine." The Dragon of the wind coughed as he straightened out the bottom bunk. "You sure you're okay partner? You're lower than a raddlesnake's belly button." Clay spoke his cowboy idiom as Raimundo kicked off a pair of work boots and layed down in his bed.

The monks could finally see what was wrong with Rai. Underneath his left eye was a large gash that stretched from the corner of his eye to his temple. "What happened?" Kimiko yelped as she raced to his side. The Brazillian rolled over so she couldn't mess with it and answered her in a harsh tone. "I gashed it helping Pai moving firewood okay? It'll no biggie. Im fine." The Dragon of Fire could sense his sincerity and took that as a sign to leave the boy alone. "Let's get some shut eye so we have enough energy to party our asses off in a few hours." Raimundo smiled to the rest of them as he curled up in his blanket. "But I do not have a mule?" Omi questioned as he looked to the other two. Kimiko couldn't help but laugh at Omi and Clay tried to hide his amusement. "He means we are gonna dance a lot in a few hours." Clay explained as Omi climbed to Raimundo's top bunk. "Oh! I see now!" he gleefully replied, then he looked puzzled once more. "Why couldn't he just say that?" Clay picked up Kimiko and placed her on the other top bunk as she replied to Omi, "Because Rai likes to exaggerate things. Goodnight everyone." The nimble girl crawled underneath her covers and one by one the dragons drifted to sleep.

"Get up guys!" Rai echoed and threw a shoe at Clay. The cowboy jumped up from his dream of winning the rodeo and frowned. The other two stretched themselves awake as Clay looked at the clock. 2:30. "Are you serious Rai?" Kimiko yawned and jumped down from the top bunk. "Why in the Hell... wow." She stuttered as her eyes saw the Brazillian. He sure can clean up nicely. Raimundo sported a blue plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up and dark blue jeans with chain acessories. His dark brown hair was gelled up into a "faux hawk" and was feathered out. He replaced his ragged work boots with black and white DC kicks. Their leader looked stunning in Kimiko's eyes; just amazing. "I advise all of you to get a little dressed up for where I'm taking you." The teen spoke as he grabbed his wallet and placed it in his back pocket. "Um? where exactly are we heading?" Clay murmored and arose from his bed. Omi forgot he was on the top bunk and fell to the ground; quickly rising before anyone noticed he fell. "We are going to the club." Rai's smile was wider than the Cheshire cat. The others stared at him like he was stupid. Clubbing at 2:30 in the morning? Does this guy ever sleep?

"Come on! It closes at 4, on good nights 5 a.m. Did you even pack anything nice?" Rai quesioned. Clay sure didn't pack anything "club worthy"; Hell, his daddy would beat him senseless if he knew his son went clubbing in Rio. Kimiko's dad didn't care if she went, but it would be that she was going with Raimundo. Mr. Tohomiko knew what kind of boy Rai was - a heart breaker. And poor innocent Omi didn't even know what a club was. After the dragons stood there dumbfounded; their leader sighed and walked over to an old crate on the other end of the room. "Here Clay. Its my older brother's shirt." The cowboy sighed and removed his blue jean shirt and replaced it with a white button up. The shirt was form-fitting and looked very nice against his now broad chest. Rai paused for a moment, looking over the Dragon of Earth before throwing him a sweater/vest. "I promise it will look good. Trust me Clay." The Brazillian reassured before Clay pulled it over the white shirt. The sweater/vest pressed against his figure and gave him the apperance of looking very buff. "Lose the hat Clay. Its just too much; but the bandanna can stay. It gives its own personality to it." Clay cocked an eyebrow as he removed his hat; placing it gently on his bed. The cowboy's blonde curles fell perfectly into place as he shook his head. Kimiko leaned down to Omi and giggled, "When did Raimundo become a fashion expert?" The Water dragon laughed as Raimundo threw him a shirt. "Its my younger brother's. Don't mess it up now. Here's some pants too; they'll probably fit." The shirt was a white underarmour shirt with purple sleeves. The pants were jet black and made baggy, omi wasn't used to this kind of clothing. As his curious mind wandered and found a purple and white belt to hold it up; Kimiko pulled out a pink and animal print dress with heels. "Is there anywhere I can change?" She spoke as Raimundo was helping Omi with his tight shirt. "Um yeah. The room next door was my sisters' room. They've all moved out, so its empty." The Fire dragon nodded to him and went into the next room.

Once everyone was dressed and ready to leave, Rai showed them a way to get out without waking up his parents. The gang was out in the early morning air as they traveled through the slums into a large opening. "Hey! Felipe? Eduardo? Where are ya?" Raimundo hollered out. A few seconds went by and two boys jumped down from a "rooftop". One was lean built with dirty blonde hair and stunning silver eyes. He had a smile that could melt any woman's heart. He was in a dressy short sleeve button up and khaki pants. The other had a thin build with jet black hair and brown eyes. The boy sported thin rimmed glasses with a hoodie and black shorts. The blonde haired boy walked over to Rai and hugged him. "We've missed you squirt." He paused and smiled charmingly as he sauntered over to Kimiko. His eyes glittered in the night as he spoke to Rai, "I didn't know you were bringing such a beautiful lady along?" Rai seemed to get a little angry and placed himself inbetween the two. "Felipe. No funny business with my friends okay? This is Kimiko and you treat her with respect." The Wind dragon stated. Kimiko was a bit ticked at Rai for making her sound like a weak little girl.

"Who's the cowboy and the baldy?" The other boy spoke as he patted Omi's head like a dog. "Eduardo. This is Clay and Omi. I would quit patting him like that if I were you." Rai chuckled as Omi hit Eduardo's hand. The thin "nerd" shook his hand in pain and took a step back. "I hope they ease up when we get to the Nuth Lounge." He stated as he went to Felipe's side. "No more horsing around. Let's go before the club closes." Felipe spoke as he waved his hand for the rest to follow him. No one knew what was instore for them tonight; all they knew was that it was going to be a night to remember. Or will they?

* * *

_So? Whats gonna happen to the Xiaolin Monks as they enter this club called the Nuth Lounge? Who's Felipe and Eduardo and why was Rai very stern with Felipe and his "funny business" ? Find out in the next chapter!_

_Please Review. I need all the critiquing I can get! _


	2. Under The Influence

YAY! Next Chapter. Okay. This one will be a lil graphic because its teenagers in a Brazillian night club. Come on! So much wrong with that. Anywho! Here it is and hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Welcome to the Nuth Lounge!" Felipe exclaimed as he opened his arms wide. The club was beautifully lit with different lights and littered with bodies dancing to their hearts content. The group stood in amazement as Felipe and Eduardo smiled deviously.

"Now I will say I am not babysitting you; so do whatever the fuck you want!"  
The blonde spoke and they parted their ways. Raimundo was all too excited to go dance with the rest of the horde.

"Come on Kimi! Show me those mad dancing skills you always brag about?"  
He grabbed her hand lightly and dragged her to the dance floor. Clay did not feel like dancing at the moment, so he headed to the bar. The cowboy loved the fact that the bartender didn't card him and served him a drink. Poor Omi was left alone by the door.

"What am I supposed to do now?" The Monk questioned, looking for somewhere to sit down for a little while. His feet were killing him over the walk here. On the other side of the room was a large red velvet couch. There were a few men and women there, but Omi didn't mind as he placed his behind in an open seat.

"This is the most fun I have ever had!"  
Kimiko screamed over the loud music as she danced with Raimundo. The Brazillian was very flexible and nimble as they danced closely to each other. Every body roll she did; Raimundo was able to keep perfect rhythm. The two dragons bodies grinding against each other in perfect unison. Their provocative dancing almost looked graceful. As the song changed; the tempo of the floor sped up to the beat. Kimiko was laughing at Raimundo because she could hear him singing "Sexy And I Know It". The song flew by before they knew it and another was blasting through the speakers. This particular song drove the crowd wild and then a large circle opened up on the floor. Men were strutting the stuff and flashing their skills to impress their lady friends and the Dragon of the Wind was too tempted to show them up.

"Hold on Babe. Let me have a go." He spoke to Kimiko and led her to the edge of the circle. "Come on little boy! Lets see how you can move?" a very intimidating Brazillian called to Rai as he entered the circle. He paused as a song called "First of The Year" by Skrillex blared through the room; then the Dragon was off. Kimiko couldn't even keep up with his swift moves as Rai moved with the beat. The whole crowd was impressed; it was like his body became part of the song itself. The tall Brazillian was stunned after Rai 'ruffled his tail feathers'.  
"Nice moves little boy!" The man called out and the crowd cheered as he left the circle.  
"That was amazing!" Kimiko yelled as she wrapped her arms around her leader. The Brazillian huffed and let out a small chuckle, "It was nothing. Let's go to the bar and get a drink." The two soon left the crowd and walked to the bar.

Clay had been drinking bottle after bottle since Kimi and Rai went to dance. The poor cowboy should have stopped a long time ago. The blond was slouched over the bar with hazed eyes.  
"Umm.. Dos Cerves Por Favor?..." Clay hickupped as the bartender handed him two more. He picked up that meant 'two beers please' from a group beside him. The room was starting to blur as he tried to lift his head to down one of his bottles. Out of nowhere, Eduardo placed a hand on Clay's back.  
"Hey hick. You feeling a little woosy?" All the Dragon of Earth could do was hickup once more. Eduardo laughed and pulled a seat beside the cowboy. "You've never drank before huh?" He told the bartender that he wanted a margerita with a roll to eat. "Always eat bread when you drink. It soaks up the alcohol so you don't get drunk as quickly." The Brazillian laughed as he slammed his hand on Clay's shoulder; making him jump a little. "Don't get jumpy now Cowboy. The fun is just beginning." Ed laughed evily and let his hand trail down Clay's back. This made the monk uncomfortable and vunerable; but in a way, the shivers going down his spine felt good. Eduardo took this opprotunity to pop something into the cowboy's other bottle. "Drink up cowboy. Don't want it to go to waste." The sly Brazillian helped Clay up to finish his drink.

"Woah young one. Don't take in too much!" A large man spoke as Omi was breathing in a large drag of goodness knows what. "This is quite exhillerating. What is this herb that I am smoking?" The men surrounding the clueless monk laughed hard as one caught his breath to tell him. "You don't know what's in this?" Omi paused as he exhaled a ball of smoke. This smoke made him feel very different; almost as light as a feather. It made his insides tingle and relax at the same time. "Why would I ask you if I knew what was in this mysterious smoke?" The innocence in his eyes made the crowd laugh even harder. "It doesn't matter whats in this; just that it's releasing!" a woman shouted as she fell into one of the guy's lap. Omi nodded his head in agreement and passed the 'joint' as the rest of the group called it. After each puff and pass; Omi seemed to lose himself in this new comfort. The others would tell him he needed to relax after all.

"Ed? What are you doing?" Felipe soon appeared beside the Brazillian and drunken cowboy. Eduardo just shrugged his shoulders and laughed. Felipe knew Ed didn't have to answer his question; Ed always like to demasculate the tough guys. "Fine. But if Raimundo sees, I didn't know anything. Comprende?" The 'nerd' just smiled in agreement as Felipe called for two drinks and left. This Brazillian was on the hunt for a different kind of game. He wanted a certain Japanese girl with sapphire blue eyes and jet black hair. The blonde soon found Raimundo and Kimiko on the other side of the bar. The Fire Dragon had a very fruity drink while Rai had a Vodka with juice. "Enjoying yourselves?" Felipe questioned slyfully as the two aknowledged his presence. "Hey Felipe! Where'da run off to? I could have used your help with the dance-off down there." Rai teased as he took another swig of his drink. The Wind Dragon pulled his friend a seat and noticed he already had a drink, or two. "How did you ever find this place? Its awesome!" Kimiko asked as she sucked on her straw for her drink. "Funny you ask that. My dad owns it." The cunning blonde smiled as Kimiko was awed. "Yea. Felipe's dad would always let us chill in here when it was closed." Rai commented; trying to figure out what Felipe was up to. The brunette knew his friend long enough that when Felipe used the 'my dad owns the club' card; he wanted something. Felipe turned to the roaring crowd as he was telling Kimiko his life story. She turned her seat and faced the crowd with him. Something wasn't right in Rai's mind and his gut-feeling was proven right when he saw Felipe pull out a small pill. Rai jumped over her and pinned Felipe to the bar. The people beside them moved out of their way like this was a natural occurence.

"I told you no funny business Felipe! You told me you quit doing that!" Rai was furious. He knew all about his friend's old, horrible habits of knocking women out to 'have his way with them'. The brunette felt a pain in his chest when he remembered the girl Felipe brought him when he was younger. Rai didn't know any better... He thought she was just tired; not drugged. That didn't matter at the moment; what mattered was protecting Kimiko. "I don't know what you're talking about Rai! Get off of me!" Felipe 'cried wolf'. Anger filled up in the brunette's mind as he pulled back his fist. Before he could swing, Felipe knocked him out cold with the full Vodka bottle on the bar. "Felipe! Why did you do that?" Kimiko cried as Raimundo fell to the ground. The petite girl caught her friend before his head collided with the concrete floor. "You don't need someone like him Kimi. He can't even protect you when you need it the most." Felipe sneered as Kimiko's vision became blurred. Her head began to spin and fear arosed in her mind. "What did... you do to me?.." She questioned as she slowly layed herself on the floor. "Don't worry.. I won't hurt you..." Felipe said something else, but the Fire Dragon's hearing soon left her as her eyes closed.

"Now tie him up. Make sure he can't get out." Clay opened his eyes to see where he was. The cowboy never remembered falling alseep, let alone getting tied up in a room with... "Kimiko?" The small pettite was fastened to the wall just like him. Her body hung limp; almost lifeless as Clay struggled to get out of his chains. "Kimiko! Wake up! Kimi..." "There's no reason to call to her. The amount I gave her will keep her out the whole time. You were given a small amount. Ed likes to fight his victums." A man wearing a black mask walked out; his hyena grin shining in the dim room. "Where are the..." Clay spoke, but was interuptted once more. "Others? Omi hasn't even realized your gone. Raimundo." The man moved out of the way to show a knocked out monk on the floor. "Rai! What did you do to him?" The cowboy barked. "He kept getting in the way!" Eduardo soon walked in, making sure to make as much noise as possible. "I can't wait till the real fun starts." The two men stood side by side and laughed in a very serious and sinister way. This wasn't good.. The whole situation seemed off since they left Raimundo's home; and now.. Time will only tell what will happen.

* * *

Now this one was a bit shorter. I will post the next chapter ASAP. :)


	3. Friendship Turned Brutal

Eduardo was down by the cowboy's side, caressing his hair.

"I have a thing for blondes... They're so sexy..."

The Brazillian's hand left his scalp and ran down Clay's face; making the confined boy tremble. A sense of terror arose as Ed's hand fell lower and lower onto his body. All the cowboy could think of is fight or flight. Those two words raced through his brain when he felt the zipper of his pants being meddled with. Clay jerked back, keeping Eduardo's hands away from him.

"Hey! What in tarnation do you think you're doing?!" Clay growled.

Ed leaned back and let his curious eyes trail down the cowboy's body.

"Stop starring at me like I'm a steak!" The Dragon of Earth barked, making the over curious Brazillian laugh.

"Why? Am I making you nervous?" Ed snickered as Clay's face turned more pale than a full moon on a clear night.

* * *

-BREAK IN THE STORY-

Raimundo: "Where the Hell is Omi?"

Amanda: "Shush! I'm getting there!"

Clay: "The last place ya had 'em was sitting on a couch stoned as all-get-out."

Amanda: "Yes..." -laughs evily-

Rai,Clay : O_o?!

-BACK TO STORY-

* * *

"I wonder where my friends have scurried off to?" Omi questioned as he walked through the crowd of dancing bodies.

The wave of people made it very hard for the small, stoned boy to walk.

"Excuse me. Mind my pardons. Im walking through here."

By the time Omi reached the other side; he was bruised from falling over numerous times. The baldy walked around the bar area, barely remembering that was where Clay went first. The bartender gave the petite boy a look as the monk literally climbing into the var stool.

"Excuse me mister. Have you seen my friend? He is a large cowboy with a red bandana around his neck?" Omi asked politely as the bartender looked at him blankly.

"He only understands Portugese. What do you need cutie?" A curvaceous brunette woman asked the water Dragon. Omi; not being in his normal state of mind, stared at her for a few moments before the sentence processed in his mind.

"Oh! I am looking for my friend Clay. Have you seen him? Blonde hair with a.."

"Red Bandana. Yes I have seen him. He was carried into the back by two guys. Guess the poor cowboy had too much to drink." The woman interupted.

She smiled lightly as Omi looked around for a set of doors. She pushed her hair behind her shoulders and grabbed the monk by the hand.

"Come dance with me cutie."

Omi looked back at her with a gigantic smile on his face.

"I guess cutting the rug isn't a bad thing!"

The brunette laughed as she corrected him.

"You mean 'cut a little rug'."

Omi looked a little confused and plastered another dopey smile across his face.

"That's what I said."

The two walked to the dance floor as a slower, intoxicating beat played through the speakers.

~~ Oh, it s the sins of my father

He left a debt to his son

To pay the girl who s a mother

Collector won't let me run, no

But she didn t make me pay for it with my money,

I paid for the sins of my father ~~

Omi stared in awe as the woman shook her hips from side to side with the beat. He took in a deep breath and could smell something in the air. It was the same 'stuff' he had before, but much stronger. Colors began to swarm and figures blurred together, except for the Brazillian girl who danced infront of him like a gypsy.

"One... Two..."

Was all Omi heard before he blacked out.

"OMI! WAKE UP!" Clay screamed as he saw a woman packing the small boy in.

"Good job Jacquii. You were able to get him quickly."

The masked man removed the material covering his face. None other than Felipe; that didn't shock Clay. It seems that the yell woke up the wrong person. Raimundo began to stir, he knew immediately what was going on and played it smart; faking he was still out.

"He was very easy to catch since he was already strung out." The devilish woman smiled and took her place beside Felipe.

"You can play with your toy now Eduardo." Felipe waved his hand.

Ed eagerly shifted closer to Clay, nearly ontop of the boy; taking in his strong scent.

"Get off of me you crazy varmin!" The cowboy hissed as Ed released one of his hand restraints. Clay's fist collided into the Brazillian's cheek before he could blink.

Eduardo licked the blood that trickled down his bottom lip to his chin. The 'hyena' let out a low growl and he came with fist balled at Clay. Ed let a few swings to Clays side go before the Earth Dragon hit him another good one in his ribs. As the boys fought; Felipe walked over to Kimiko and brushed his fingers through her hair. His pointer finger wrapped around her hair and he brought it to his face. Her raven hair smelled of Cherry Blossums; such a sweet smell to Felipe.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Raimundo blew his cover.

Felipe glanced over at Rai and cynically smiled as he placed his hand on Kimiko's collar bone. The Wind Dragon was becoming ever so infuriated with his 'friends'. How dare they do this to the Xiaolin Warriors. Felipe decided to leave her be and began to walk over to Rai.

"Make sure you tie baldy up tight." Felipe ordered Jacquii as she tied Omi up.

"What's wrong Clay? Are you finished?" Eduardo cackled over Clay.

The cowboy's head hung pretty low to the ground. Blood dripped from the boy's faces, littering the ground below. Ed placed Clay's freed wrist back in its restraint; then commenced with stripping down the blonde.

"Stop... it..." Clay let out betwee breaths.

The boy was beaten, and slowly losing energy and focus; mainly because of the few blows to the head. He was very vunerable.. Something that scared Clay to death.. Raimundo tried to get up, but was shoved back to the ground by Felipe; who kept Rai down by sitting on his back and holding his neck.

"Rai. You will not look away from this.. You will watch as Eduardo has his fun..." Felipe's nails would dig into the Dragon of the Wind's neck if he tried to turn away. Eduardo positions himself behind Clay, knowing that the cowboy was to daized to save himself. The blonde shrieks in pain as he feels the pressure behind Eduardo's thrust. Clay would'nt have guessed that THIS was how he would lose his virginity. It was a pain that he has never felt before. The stabbing into his insides soon began to feel good in a sadistic way. The cowboy was used to pain; he's a cowboy for heaven's sake. He would always cope with it by feeling satisfaction instead of pain; then it morphed into pure pleasure... Clay enjoyed pain to the point of lusting it. Eduardo had him in his filthy little hands and the blonde couldn't even defend himself. The pleasure kept building within the two boys untill they couldn't contain it. Raimundo watched in horror as his comrade accepted and released his fate. Ed threw Clay's over stimulated body to the ground and smiled in triumph.

"Now Now Raimundo.. If you would have never left us; you wouldn't have seen this sight."

Felipe snickered as he let go of Raimundo's neck. The Xiaolin leader fell to the floor and he looked over the room. Kimiko was still chained to the wall, almost looking lifeless. Clay's body trembled as it finally went into shock over blood loss. Raimundo almost puked when he finally saw how much blood littered the floor. Last, but not least Omi was tied upside down on a post in the corner. The water dragon was still stoned as Hell watching invisible butterflies float through the air. Raimundo felt like a failure... He couldn't protect any of them... He couldn't even save himself at the moment.

"It's your turn now Rai..."

Eduardo laughed his hyena laugh as he stepped closer to him. Rai snapped out of his day-dream and began to struggle underneath Felipe's grip.

"There's no reason to struggle. You can't save youself."

The cocky blond Brazillian spoke as he unzipped his Dragon of the Wind's eyes widened in fear as his "friends" turned against him. Eduardo spread Rai's legs and Felipe sat beside the brunette's face.

'Its happening all over again..' Raimundo thought as Eduardo undid the Xiaolin monk's pants. Rai closed his eyes so he couldn't see what would happen next.

A loud noise sounded through the room and the atmosphere grew silent. The next few moments were a blur to the Xiaolin dragon of the Wind. The pressure flew off of him and he could hear the two scream.

"Get up."

Raimundo shook his head, trying to focus on whats going on.

"Get up!"

* * *

UNTILL NEXT TIME!

Gosh! That chapter took forever to get an idea together. I do sincerely apologize for the extremely long wait. This chapter was going to be much more detailed; but with Fanfiction's regulation on ' rated M ' I don't want this story to be removed. Please R&R and I'll try to update much sooner!

THANK YOU SO MUCH u/4246431/lizzie-pallot For helping me get my brain going!


End file.
